Your Chance To Make Up For It
by Asu91
Summary: Elena's really mad at Damon for turning her mother into a vampire but she might find him useful to get closer to Isabol.


_This oneshot just flashed through my mind after watching the recent episode 'A Few Good Man'. It doesn't have anything to do with my other Vampire Diaries fic. Just some random stuff I wrote down. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Your Chance To Make Up For It**

Elena wasn't really paying attention to the world around her. She just kept walking. She rather walked than drove this morning because walking gave her the possibility to let her thoughts flow. Her mind was completely focused on Isabol. Last night she had found out more about her birth mother than she would have ever dared to imagine. Isabol was alive, well partly, she was a vampire now but she still existed in this world. And… she didn't want to have anything to do with her daughter.

Tears welled up in Elena's eyes. The need to cry was constantly coming up since she had called her. She quickly blinked the tears away. She'd already cried buckets last night and barely slept. The reddish shade in and the dark shades under her eyes revealed it to everyone whom she came across. Why was Isabol avoiding her? Why didn't she want to have anything to do with her?

Although she had carefully pushed any thought about Damon away she could clearly hear his mocking voice now. _She left you. She sucks._

At once the anger replaced the sadness. How could Damon have done this to her mother? He had not right to do so! And why did her do it at all? Why did he always have to interfere? These were the questions that were on her mind and for the time being she didn't have an answer to any of them. In order to get one she would have to face and talk to Damon and that was out of question. She would rather die. Literally.

Elena let her gaze wander around. Many people were rushing past her. All of them busy, all of them with other things on their minds. Most of them still had their mom and dad. Not many of them had to face problems like she did. It was so unfair! Why couldn't her life be normal for once? She would give anything for a normal life right now. A life without vampires… without Stefan… without…

Damon.

Elena stopped dead on the sidewalk. She couldn't believe her eyes. Damon was standing on the other side of the road, obviously looking for her attention. Was he following her now? Why couldn't he just leave her alone for heaven's sake?

She decided to ignore him and resumed walking as if she hadn't noticed his presence. Of course her plan was no good. Not long and she would have to talk to Damon.

'You can't avoid me forever, Elena,' Damon's voice came from behind her and one moment later Damon was standing right in front of her.

'Be careful, Damon. I'm not stable right now. I might drive a stake into your heart in anger,' she told him coldly.

'Before you do that you should hear me out first,' Damon said.

'There's nothing more for me to find out. I already know everything. You turned her into a vampire or are you going to deny it?'

'No, I won't,' Damon replied. 'And I think you should really hear me out so that you can be sure you know everything.'

'I don't care. I don't want to know it,' Elena refused.

'Your bad 'cause I'm gonna tell it to you anyway,' Damon insisted. 'Five minutes will do.'

'Fine but hurry. I've got school.'

'I know. Well, straight to the point. I don't know how to break it to you, Elena, but your mother was crazy back then. First she sleeps with a vampire then she wants to be one herself–'

'_You what?!_' Elena stared at him in horror and disgust. Damon had slept with her mother? She felt like she was going to puke. Everything was getting even worse. 'That's gross.'

'Well, sorry but that's what happened. The thing is, I didn't kill or turn your mother on purpose. She asked me to.'

'Why would she do that? You're lying!' Elena said.

'No, I swear it's the truth,' Damon replied. 'I don't know why she wanted it. She was all obsessed with vampires. I was her guinea pig so to speak.'

Elena didn't know if she should believe this crazy story. She couldn't trust Damon anymore so how could she be sure he was telling her the truth? Besides, it was just absurd.

'And why doesn't she want to get to know me? Do you know anything about that? Did she ever mention me?'

'No, she didn't mention you once,' Damon answered. 'I've no idea.'

'I see.' Elena hung her head. This was getting her nowhere. She needed to see Isabol. She needed to talk to her mother. 'I'm giving you a chance to make up for the pain you cause me,' she told him now.

'Oh and how do I deserve that?' Damon mocked.

'You're gonna help me find her.'

'How?'

'I've got her phone number. I want you to compel Sheriff Forbes to have her number tracked down and find out where she is right now,' Elena explained.

'Wow, you really must be desperate, Elena,' Damon observed. 'Asking me to compel someone. But I don't think it's gonna work that way. She probably moved on.'

'Just do it. I just want to know I've tried,' Elena insisted. 'Please.'

Damon looked into her eyes. They were full of sadness about her current situation but they also held a glimpse of hope and somehow he found that he couldn't let her down.

'Alright. I'll do it.'

'Thank you.'

Damon nodded and disappeared. Elena resumed walking. She was feeling stronger now because there was something that kept her going. A glimpse of hope.


End file.
